Stroke of Genius
by the arsonist
Summary: If Raito had pursued this course of action, he never would have lost. Raito sends a special message to Mello through Sakura TV. Matt is included.


Stroke of Genius

by Kat and Nicole

(Author's Note: Sorry.)

Ryuk was bored. Raito had been focused upon something at his desk, giggling every few minutes or so at it, and when Ryuk tried to float over and see what it was, Raito would cover it hurriedly and ramble about something having to do with "secret Kira affairs".

It was an odd reaction, to be sure. But then again, after two cases of Kirin and a couple of sake bombs, even Kira can get a little relaxed. Though, Ryuk wasn't sure why Raito had taken up recreational drunkenness. Perhaps it was stress. Perhaps the task of playing both L and Kira had finally caught up with the young man. Or perhaps it was the most logical reaction to having to deal with Misa's grating voice all day long nonstop.

If it was the latter, the shinigami could fully sympathize with him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity (but was just twenty minutes), Raito got up from his desk and turned around, swaying slightly in his stance. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and his tie had found itself acting as a headband for Raito's short hair. Upon his face was an expression similar to a five-year-old's glee at having vaporized some ants with a microscope.

"Ryuk, I am a fucking genius. I have, here in my hand, the most intimidating and striking piece of work that will let the world know just how much Kira is down with his bitches and hos!"

The shinigami almost fell out of the air. "W-what? Really? Is that what you were giggling over madly for the last twenty minutes?"

Raito nodded, producing a piece of paper which had been scrawled on haphazardly in purple crayon. "This is it, Ryuk. This is the future of my new world. Now, I need you to take this to Kiyomi Takada at Sakura TV, and make sure it gets on the late-night broadcast."

Ryuk took the piece of paper, eyeing the drunkard warily. "And what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

Raito cackled, stumbling off to the living room of the apartment. "Me? I'm going to watch some fucking Pokemon!"

Ryuk chuckled, floating out of the room. "I had better get an apple for this…then again, the reaction from this might be worth the hassle!"

---

It was an uneventful day in the dark smelly apartment of Mello and Matt. No secret messages to intercept, no sketchy activity on the monitors. For once, it was completely and utterly devoid of incident. Even Mello's inside source within the SPK was relatively mum on information.

So, it was only a matter of time before something big happened. Such is the life of genius orphans.

The incident in question happened late at night, after Sakura TV had finished its final broadcast for the day, and Mello was reclining upon a couch and enjoying his most favorite thing in the world: a large chocolate bar.

That is, until Matt rushed in, an urgent expression accompanying the hurried tone in his voice.

"Mello, we just got a message from Kira."

"What?!" Mello shrieked. "How did he find us?" Matt stared intently as his own boots, and pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket.

"H-He sent it to Sakura TV, and told them to broadcast it on the air. I started to write it down right after I heard your name."

"What did it say?" Mello demanded, dropping his chocolate bar and rising from the couch. Matt clutched the paper tightly.

"Well, it told us two things-"

"Give me that!" Mello roared, ripping the paper from his partner's hands. He smoothed it out and read:

_The winds of change blow like a strong gale..  
It's getting icy, and starting to hail.  
Pour me a drink, I'd like some ale  
I brought the shovel, you bring the pail  
You're on a long journey over hill and dale  
If you get caught you'll be in jail  
You'll be in for a hard time if you can't make bail  
I hear in prison the bread is quite stale  
If I lived in America, I would've gone to Yale  
I don't like chicken, but I love quail  
I'm going downstairs, so I'll use the hand rail  
Homie, you so blind you gotta use braille  
Why you gotta tattle tale?  
You be the beach- I'll be the whale_

_Been working so hard, I just might break a nail  
Your cookies are hot for my bake sale  
Sometimes I question if you are a male  
When you get married, it's gonna be you in the veil  
Cause that is just how much you fail  
I know your name, IT'S MIHAEL KEEHL._

Love and Kisses,  
Kira

_  
P.S – Mello, do you know Gods of Death love booze? Fuckyeswin._

Mello trembled with rage, unintentionally ripping the paper in half. Matt looked on wide eyed, and said, clearly trying to hold back laughter,

"One, he knows your name. And two, he enjoys being under the influence of various substances while writing poetry."

"Well that just means you and Kira have a lot in common, doesn't it?!" Mello snapped back, storming out of the room with his chocolate bar laying forgotten upon the couch.

After him, a voice called out. "…do you think Kira likes Pokémon too?"


End file.
